Cold A shonen ai with Kai and Ray
by blueness12
Summary: Here we go!XD Finally I got this story published on Fanfiction my first here! so hope you will enjoy. By the way, this is some kinda yaoi, so if you dislike that stuff, please don't read. '


ColdA (love)story with Kai and Ray

Hi, blueness here!^^

Hope you will like this story and even maybe tell me?^^

Just two things you need to be aware of before you read!

1) I do not own the characters, but the idea is mine!

2) This is a yaoi-story (boyxboy) – so if you can't take it, don't read it!

Alright, let's begin!^^

Cold.

"So cold", he thought and closed his jacket.

In Russia it was always cold, but he didn't thought it would be that bad.

"And I'll be stuck here for days. If I'm lucky I just drop dead tonight" he sighed and pressed stop at the button to get off the bus.

He was supposed to meet his team-mates tonight, but instead they would come some days later. Something about school.

"Why couldn't they had told me that before I got on the plane?" he grumbled and walked towards the hotel, where he was going to stay.

"They said something about Kai maybe came tomorrow or something, but they wasn't sure. So there is a chance of I have to be all alone all this time here. Just great!" he thought.

Ray checked into the hotel and found his room. A good room with a double bed and a great view over the town. (I was almost going to write "to the sea", when I remembered it was in Russia.^^') He looked out of the window to see all the people down at the street like they was some ants, crawling around in the snow.

"Kinda weird", he mumbled and left the window to start packing out, when he suddenly got a strange feeling of he missed something from the view. He got back to the window and looked out again, but he couldn't find whatever he was looking for.

"Looks like Ray is in town", he mumbled.

He took his bag again and started moving.

"At least it will be interesting, while we're waiting", he smirked and walked into the hotel.

"Have you seen a boy with....erm, kinda grey hair at my high and age?" asked Ray the very attractive young lady behind the disk.

"No, I'm sorry. Your friend?" she asked nicely.

"Yeah, you can say that, hehe. But if you see someone, who looks like that, can you please tell me?" he said, making a sweat drop.

"Of course, sweetie. Can I get your number?" she asked, kinda turned her voice into some delicate purr. (Oh my gosh!O_O)

"Okay, someone is acting really strange", he thought, but was going to write it down on a serviette beside her, when he suddenly felt someone laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you looking for me?"

Ray looked over his shoulder to see his dear friend and the captain for the team – Kai Hiwatari.

"Kai! Don't scare me like that!" he shouted.

"Relax and follow me", he said simply and moved in the direction to the rooms.

"Don't you need to check in?" asked Ray.

"Later"

Ray turned around to see a disappointed look at the lady's face.

"Sorry, just found him, but thanks anyway", he thanked her and ran after his friend, not knowing why she was so disappointed. (Thank God!XD)

"So, why you're here already? The others first comes some days later", asked Ray curious.

They was sitting at his room. Kai was just starring out of his window.

"Looks like some people have their own kind of fun", he thought and sighed.

"I first got the message for an hour ago", explained Kai.

"Yeah, it kinda sucks, right?" laughed Ray, feeling the dead end of the conversation making itself known.

Silence.

"I better check in", he suddenly said and was moving towards the door.

"Wait...erm..."

Ray didn't know why he was going to say what was almost said already, but he wasn't fast enough to stop himself.

"What about sharing room?"

"What did he just say?" thought Kai, not knowing if he heard right or wrong.

"Why?" he asked suspicious.

"W-well, it would be kinda stupid to waste so much money on two rooms, when you can share one, right? And you like the view, right?" explained Ray, somehow upset of making it sounds like common sense.

"I don't know..." mumbled Kai.

At some point he could see what he meant, but sharing a room with Ray – even if it wasn't his own room he was living in, he liked to have a place, where he could be in peace, whenever he wanted to.

"Besides, it would be pretty lonely", said Ray.

Kai could see at Ray's face, that he also thought it sounded very wrong. But it could turn out to be interesting, if he said yes. He decided to try it.

"Okay"

"I can't believe this is actually happening", thought Ray, turned around so he could look out at the window from his bed.

Kai had left to find some dinner for them, so Ray had some time for himself.

"There's nothing wrong with this – we're just two boys sharing one room and we have even done it before, so what's the big deal? Oh yeah, the big deal is that I can't believe I asked him like that! What the heck, Ray?!" he thought, a little bit pissed off on himself.

He got off the bet and walked towards the window.

"And where is Kai? He has been gone for a while now", he mumbled under his breath while he was looking out at the window.

It had become dark and in most of the town you could see the glow from all the windows.

"I hope he isn't lost", he thought.

"Sorry for being late, but there was a huge crowd down there"

Kai walked into the room with some food in a plastic bag and explained why he was so late, while he saw Ray on the bed – sleeping.

"He just couldn't wait", sighed Kai and left the food in the corner, so he could wake Ray up.

He laid a hand on his shoulder and pushed him slightly. No reaction.

"Hey! Ray!" he said rather high.

Still no reaction.

He moved down to his ear, first thought was to whisper in his ear, but he found a much better way to wake him up. (I'm concerned – is this starting to turn me into some kind of pervert?-.-')

Ray woke up with a strange feeling of something nipping his ear. He sat up straight very fast, looking for the reason to this unusual feeling.

"Kai, what are you doing?" asked Ray confused.

"What?" said Kai, sitting on the bed with some distance, looking at him over his shoulder like he didn't understood what Ray meant.

"Why was you nipping my ear?" asked Ray and felt on his earflap.

"..."

"Why?"

"Why would I nip your ear, Ray? Honestly, don't you think it sounds stupid?"

"Oh...well, it felt like that..."

"Well, I didn't. Now wake up and get over here, I got the food"

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry"

"Are you sleeping, Kai?"

Ray couldn't sleep. He kept wondering about what had nipped his ear. He was completely sure there was something and he didn't believe on Kai.

"What ells could have done it?" he thought.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know..."

"Not again, Ray"

Kai sighed and sat up in the bed, where he was laying right beside Ray.

"But what ells could have done it?! I can't sleep before I find out or ells it will drive me crazy!"

Ray sat up in the bed too and raised his voice a little, which annoyed Kai. He knew the people next door maybe could hear them and then interrupted, if they was making too much noise.

"Ray, keep it down"

"But can't you at least answer me with a yes or n-"

He didn't got time to finish his line. Kai grabbed the back of his head and pressed his forehead close to his own.

"Yes, I did it. Happy now?" whispered Kai.

Ray could feel his breath on his face. It was fresh and cold. Now when he thought about it, it felt cold in the room too. He shivered.

"But why?" whispered Ray.

"Why not?" smirked Kai and leaned in.

Ray shivered again.

Next morning could Ray wake up to a wonderful sunrise.

He lied on the bed, while he was watching through the window how the sun rised.

"It must be a dream. He wouldn't had done something like that", thought Ray and sighed.

He remembered how soft it felt, while Kai was kissing him last night. Not a long and hot french kiss, but still something you wouldn't forget right away.

He heard the water running from the bathroom. Kai was in the shower.

Ray felt a little on his lips. He wasn't sure what to think of it. He had never thought of himself as some guy, who was to other guys, but he had always found himself somehow – attracted to Kai. It was just now he found out how much.

"Am I gay now? But I'm still interested in girls. And what about Kai? Is he to guys? That could surely explain why he doesn't act nicely to girls at all, but it still doesn't explain enough", thought Ray.

He could hear the door to the bathroom open and Kai stepping out and walk into the bedroom.

"Why do you keep laying in the bed, if you're awake?" asked Kai.

"Because I'm still tired", mumbled Ray and crawled under the duvet, hiding his eyes for the sharp sunlight – and his blushing.

Kai was only wearing boxes and a towel hanging over his shoulder. (Kyaah!x3)

"Oh, this doesn't work! I have to talk to him about that last night!" thought Ray and sighed under the duvet.

"Erm, Kai...about last night -", said Ray and took the duvet off, but Kai was already gone.

"Typical...", he sighed and got up from the bed to get dressed.

"Kai, where are you going?"

Kai was on his way out of the hotel room, when Ray left the bedroom and went into the hall.

"Outside", he said simply.

"Well...can I come with you?" asked Ray, avoiding Kai's eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I won't be stuck in here the next couple of days", laughed Ray and grabbed his jacket.

"...if you want to", was all Kai said and walked out of the door.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

"Do you know where we are going, Kai?" asked Ray worried and looked around after some recognising thing.

"Yeah, don't worry"

"But what way did we came from?"

"It doesn't matter"

"How can you say that?!"

Ray gasped and looked at Kai, making him stop up.

"Can you see the big building up there?"

Kai pointed at some high building just a few streets away.

"That's the hotel, where we're living", he explained.

"Oh...I hadn't figured that out", said Ray and felt a little bit relieved.

"No, you hadn't. Now just relax and follow me", sighed Kai and grabbed Ray's hand and pulled him with him gently.

"K-Kai...!" Ray gasped and blushed three different shades of red.

"C'mon, let's get something to eat", he said, not looking at Ray – only because he had to hide some small pink-coloured cheeks.

"Well...if you insist"

Okay, I don't know if you liked it or not, but maybe you could tell me then?^^

Or maybe not, not my choice.^^'

But I hope you liked it and will like the next part too.^.^

Goodbye!


End file.
